Incompleto
by Sele de la Luna
Summary: Cuando las inseguridades y los miedos dominan la mente, las acciones que son gobernadas por ellos pueden herir más que cualquier cosa en este mundo. ICHIHIME


**Disclaimer:** Estos hermosos personajes no me pertenecen ni me van a pertenecer, solo los tomo prestados con el fin de entretener.

Incompleto

Habían pasado varios años, seis para ser exactos y todavía no podía superarlo. Tenía todo para ser feliz, la guerra había terminado ya no había peligro y reinaba la paz. La sociedad de almas ya no lo necesitaba, podía descansar y volver a ser un adolescente relativamente normal; sin embargo, había dejado pasar la oportunidad por cobarde e inmaduro.

Ese día, recordaba con pesar, ella lucía radiante, llena de vida y hermosa. En esa sala de hospital en donde su vida había sido salvada milagrosamente, pues la batalla contra los Quincy había intentado arrebatarle la vida y era ella quien se encontraba del otro lado del _Shun Shun Rikka_ y, además, había requerido intervención médica, muy al contrario de lo que ocurría habitualmente. Esa tarde, estaba a punto de salir de ahí, de dejar atrás el camisón de enferma para poder completar sus estudios secundarios y empezar una nueva vida alejada de todas esas batallas sangrientas que tanto la habían hecho sufrir, pero que con valentía había enfrentado y había salido victoriosa.

Siempre junto a él…

De un momento a otro, cuando Ichigo posó su mirada en la suya se sonrojó delicadamente y sonrió con felicidad, a pesar de su rubor y nerviosismo. Él, tan despistado como era, no pudo ver las señales o si las vio, quizá por miedo o vergüenza decidió ignorar ese hecho.

—Kurosaki-kun, buenas tardes, gracias por venir a visitarme.

—Buenas tardes, Inoue, ¿cómo te sientes?

La saludó con calidez y cordialidad, sin pensar que en ese saludo el corazón de la joven se agitaba de felicidad y contento por el simple hecho de verlo sano, salvo y con ese entrecejo levemente fruncido.

Luego de ese saludo, todo fue entre cámara lenta y, a la vez, en cámara rápida. Así de contradictorio había sido ese momento. Recordando ese hecho, le pareció la escena más perfecta, tierna y más triste de la vida. No tenía derecho de pensar en ella.

—Kurosaki-kun, me acaban de dar de alta. Ya puedo salir de aquí, ya puedo volver a la escuela y por fin terminarla. No nos queda nada ¿estas contento Kurosaki-kun, de que todo por fin acabara?

Él asintió, no con mucha efusividad, estaba agotado mentalmente y físicamente, la batalla había matado un pedazo de su espíritu, pero lo hizo solo para darle un gusto a ella porque ella se merecía ese simple gesto y mucho más.

—Quisiera… quisiera hablar contigo, si no es mucha molestia.

—¿Te sucede algo, Inoue?

—No, estoy bien, pero…

—Siempre puedes hablar conmigo, Inoue.

Entonces, ella tomó coraje, ese coraje que él no tenía.

—Me gustas, Kurosaki-kun…siempre me has gustado, pero esto que siento es mucho más que simplemente gustar…

—¿De qué hablas…Inoue? — Había entendido a la perfección lo que ella le estaba diciendo, lo que le estaba ofreciendo y confesando, pero era algo que ni en sus sueños más locos había imaginado… ella era el ídolo, la princesa de la escuela a quienes todos querían amar y presumir… y él era un fenómeno extraño de pelo anaranjado y poderes tremendamente sobrenaturales.

—Yo…

—Está bien Inoue, volveré más tarde.

Y sin más se fue para no regresar…

Días más tarde, cuando por fin Orihime volvió a la escuela no podía sostenerle la mirada, no podía siquiera hablar con ella; se sentía irritado, confundido y dolido. Porque él no merecía ser feliz, no merecía que alguien como ella se preocupara por él que lo quisiera que lo…que lo amara. No podía entenderlo.

Con el pasar de los días Tatsuki se encargó de hacerle la vida imposible, incluso lo atacaba si emitía tan solo una palabra en su presencia. Entendía el enojo de su amiga de la infancia, pero no tenía derecho de torturarlo así. La mirada llena de dolor de Orihime era mucho más de lo que podía soportar su torturada alma. La mayoría de sus amigos no entendía que había sucedido; sin embargo, Sado podía imaginar lo que había pasado al verlos juntos y no convivir en lo absoluto, al igual que el perceptivo de Uryu. Y a pesar de que con el tiempo la veía sonreír, sabía que esa sonrisa no era sincera.

Era un cobarde.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin darse cuenta la escuela había terminado y todos habían tomado caminos separados.

Para ocultar su vergüenza, cobardía y dolor cuando al fin comprendió lo que perdió y pudo tener se fue de Karakura para escapar de sus sentimientos, del recuerdo de la Sociedad de Almas, de las batallas y de su entorno y se avocó de lleno a la medicina. Al no tener nada que hacer ya que su padre se encargaba de todo lo relacionado a sus gastos no perdió ningún momento y se dedicó por completo a construir su carrera. A pesar de su apariencia rebelde y mal carácter era un estudiante ejemplar y pudo completar su carrera en tiempo y forma; sin embargo, le faltaba un paso para poder ser un médico completo, debía hacer la última parte de la residencia médica y como uno de los hospitales más prestigiosos y más vanguardistas se encontraba en Karakura, bajo la dirección de Ishida Ryuken (también supuso que su padre tuvo mucho que ver en su traslado), volvió una vez más a la ciudad de donde había escapado.

Y pasó un nuevo año de lleno en su carrera y ninguna noticia de ella.

Solo le faltaba un semestre más y podría irse a cualquier parte del país. Tenía la posibilidad, era un excelente profesional, muy respetado y también temido debido a su ferocidad al querer que todos sus pacientes lograran tener buena salud. Gozaba de todo lo que cualquier persona pudiese desear, pero no era feliz. Siete años y su soledad lo hacía muy infeliz y cada año que pasaba se volvía mucho más retraído que antes. Siempre llovía en su interior…

Sin embargo, los últimos días de práctica habían llegado. Disfrutaba de su matrícula como médico, era libre de irse cuando quisiera, excepto que Yuzu le había pedido una última semana para poder hacerse a la idea que no volvería a verlo tan seguido, ya que él les había dicho que ya no regresaría.

Había intentado por todos los medios olvidarla, no merecía siquiera recordar su dulce sonrisa, su cálida voz, ni su gran amabilidad. Él se había encargado de apagar un poco su brillo con su cobardía, con sus dudas y su preocupación exagerada. Si él no estaba, las batallas no la seguirían, no habría necesidad de exponerla al peligro, nadie la molestaría por acercarse a un patán como él…

Pero como dolía.

En tanto, el tema Inoue Orihime era un tema tabú en su familia, ni siquiera su padre que siempre disfrutaba torturarlo y avergonzarlo la mencionaba. Tal vez su patética mirada entristecida lo delataba o quizá ella había podido encontrar a alguien digno de ella… y nunca lo sabría, pues nadie se atrevía a decir algo relacionado a ella.

Más una mañana…

—Algún día tendrá que enterarse, Yuzu, es injusto.

—Deja todo así, Karin, no es necesario que se entere, creo que ha sufrido bastante.

Enseguida supo de quién se referían sus hermanas, pero no podía preguntar, no tenía el derecho, lo había perdido el día que la dejó sola en esa sala de hospital cuando e estaba confesando sus sentimientos. Salió rumbo al hospital, quedaban tan solo dos días para irse, sus hermanas ya estaban listas. Volvería nuevamente a la ciudad cuando su padre quisiera retirarse de la medicina y la clínica Kurosaki necesitara un médico para seguir con la tradición de su padre. Para ese entonces, habría pasado toda una vida, esa era la única manera en la que volvería a pisar la cuidad. Volvería a irse con el corazón roto, no tenía arreglo, había conocido personas, pero nadie como ella… Esperaba que al menos ella haya podido encontrar la felicidad.

Esa mañana tenía tiempo, no tenía pacientes de emergencia y siendo quien era podía darse el lujo de perder unas horas para disfrutarlas a su gusto, podía darse el lujo de caminar por última vez por la ciudad, de pasear un poco y sentir un poco de dolor por saberse lejano a e ciudad a la que perteneció toda su vida.

Necesitaba un café.

En esos siete años la ciudad había cambiado considerablemente, los representantes shinigamis cambiaban todo el tiempo porque no había peligro de ataques inminentes, eran todos medios incompetentes. Volver a la ciudad, también le provocaban deseos de usar su pase y combatir, salvo que no era necesario y debía valorar la vida normal que tenía, el don que había ganado a fuerza de estudio y perseverancia, ahora podía salvar la vida de la gente utilizando sus poderes adquiridos de la medicina. Realmente, era una ironía que su carrera fuera lo que ella hacía con total naturalidad. Era un chiste, una broma un tanto cruel.

Ingresó a un café luego de hacer fila, se veía interesante y le llamó la atención que hubiese tanta gente en ese lugar. Se veía nuevo, alegre y por lo que había podido observar antes de hacer la fila, era la buena presentación de los postres y dulces. Había gente de todas las edades, adolescentes, adultos jóvenes y gente mayor, un gran número del género masculino, pero le restó importancia, era muy común ver hombres comer pastelillos. Esperando en medio de la procesión para entrar y obtener un lugar, escuchó a dos muchachas hablar alegremente.

—Adoro este lugar, es tan alegre, la atención es muy buena.

—Sí, además, siempre nos hacen descuentos por venir seguido, espero que no le traiga problemas a la camarera que nos atiende, pero no puedo dejar de aceptar el descuento. Este lugar es muy popular.

—No solo eso, Amy, una de las camareras es la dueña. No hace mucho que abrió, tal vez dos años. Siempre tuvo muy buenas críticas, han venido muchas celebridades, la atención es excelente, el uniforme de las camareras es muy elegante y los productos muy lindos y deliciosos nunca queda nada para el otro día.

Siguió escuchando algo hastiado a las chicas que hablaban como cotorras delante de él. Se sorprendía de las buenas críticas que tenía el lugar, más porque estado en la ciudad en ese año y medio jamás escuchó hablar de ese café en particular y le sorprendía que sus hermanas no hayan ido siendo que eran fanáticas de los dulces. Decidió ignorarlas y ponerse a husmear su celular por si tenía algún tipo de emergencia, pero como no tenía ninguna notificación lo dejó en paz. No era de esas personas adictas a la tecnología ni de estar pendiente de un pequeño aparatito. Finalmente fue su turno para entrar; muchacha que estaba en la puerta lo acompañó hacia una mesa simple y se dispuso a esperar a que alguna persona le tomara el pedido.

—Buenos días, ¿qué deseas consumir, Kurosaki-kun? —

Era esa voz, esa calidez y esa forma de dirigirse a su persona… nadie lo había llamado así en años, nadie le había dicho así desde la secundaria… desde esa tarde en el hospital.

Levantó la mirada de la carta del café y miró con ojos sorprendidos e hipnotizados a una hermosa y resplandeciente Inoue Orihime. Los años que pasaron le habían favorecido enormemente, estaba más hermosa que nunca y ese uniforme... no tenía palabras para describir lo bella que era.

—Inoue

—¿Cómo has estado, Kurosaki-kun?

Le estaba hablando, después de siete años y medio volvía a dirigirle la palabra y la mirada. Y no es que en esos meses de escuela lo haya ignorado por completo, simplemente, le respondía lo justo y necesario; la había herido tan profundamente que casi no podía dirigirle la palabra y en ese entonces ni siquiera lo llamaba Kurosaki-kun.

—B-bien, ¿Cómo has estado tú?

—Muy bien, muchas gracias.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio contemplándose como si no pudiesen creer que ambos se encontraban en el mismo sitio después de tanto tiempo.

—¿Ya decidiste que vas a pedir? —Le preguntó sin perder la sonrisa ni su calidez, pero él la sintió más lejana que nunca.

—Quisiera un pastelillo de chocolate y un café fuerte, por favor.

—Claro, enseguida regreso.

Se sentía un idiota, un completo y maldito idiota, si Rukia y Renji lo viesen en ese momento, seguramente, le patearían el trasero y lo golpearían por inepto. Se sentía aturdido, quería salir de ahí, no quería consumir nada, pero ya había huido una vez, era más que un canalla y cobarde si volvía a huir. Después de tantos años le había vuelto a hablar y a sonreír… poco importaba que era su obligación como empleada de la cafetería. No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando Orihime volvió con el pedido.

—Espero que te guste, Kurosaki-kun, es cortesía de la casa. Espero que te encuentres bien.

Y sin más se fue. No pudo decirle que no quería meterla en problemas, que podía pagar un café y un pastelillo, que quería saber de su vida, cómo había estado después de tantos años. Sin embargo, no pudo. No pudo siquiera tomar un sorbo de café, no obstante, se llevó el pastelillo y salió de ese lugar, casi huyendo… como siete años y medio atrás.

Con la cara que tenía después de haber tenido el encuentro con la princesa de Karakura, nadie se atrevió a hablarle. Estuvo encerrado hasta tarde en su consultorio y atendió a los pacientes que tenían alguna urgencia de verdad; es decir, que se encontraban en verdadero peligro de muerte. Su mente y su corazón habían quedado en el café de moda en donde trabajaba ella. Al salir del hospital, sus pasos lo guiaron patéticamente hacia el local donde esperaba encontrar a la mujer de su vida. Sí, después de más de siete años lo admitía, pero se sentía avergonzado y sin derecho a nada. No era merecedor de ese sentimiento que lo carcomía por dentro desde hacía tantos años.

Sus pasos se detuvieron en la puerta del café y sus ojos vieron con anhelo a la persona que estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta después de un arduo día de trabajo. ¿Qué le diría? Ella prácticamente lo había corrido al regalarle el café, solo esperaba que no tuviese problemas con su jefe.

—¿Crees que podamos hablar?

Dijo sin siquiera poder detenerse a contemplar lo que su boca acababa de decir. Ella por su parte, suspiró con algo de resignación y esperanza, sabía quién era, después de tantos años podía sentir su reiatsu como el primer día que lo descubrió. Era tan cálido como siempre.

Contempló por unos instantes su respuesta, él pensó que diría que no por la postura que tenía, si bien poseía la misma calidez de siempre, podía ver que no quería hablar con él o al menos eso le parecía. No en ese momento y posiblemente nunca. Pero era Inoue Orihime, un alma bondadosa, jamás le negaría algo, mucho menos una petición tan simple como la de una conversación, a pesar de ser la persona quién rompió su corazón en mil pedazos.

Nuevamente, las puertas del café se abrieron para darle paso.

—¿Tendrás problemas si vuelves a abrir?

Ella sonrió, —no creo que a la dueña le moleste, Kurosaki-kun.

—No quiero causarte problemas—, comentó densamente.

—Kurosaki-kun, no tienes que preocuparte, yo soy la dueña de este café.

Vaya, eso explicaba todo… la felicidad de la gente al venir, la gran fila para entrar a comer algo delicioso… todo era de ella y sintió mucho orgullo de lo que Orihime había logrado.

—Te has quedado mudo, ¿quieres un poco de café? Cuando vine a hablar contigo ya te habías ido. Pensé que quizá podríamos hablar de lo que pasó hace tantos años atrás… verás…

—Lo siento mucho; —la sorprendió interrumpiéndola.

—No tienes que hablar de ello si no quieres. — Le dijo dolida.

—No, espera, por favor, no es eso. Siento mucho haberme ido y no haber explicado todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Fue una mezcla de cobardía, de vergüenza de…

—Nunca me has parecido un cobarde, Kurosaki-kun.

—Ichigo.

—¿Cómo dices?

—¿Podrías llamarme por mi nombre, Orihime?

Ichigo observó cómo los colores en el rostro de Orihime cambiaban furiosamente. Ella, por su parte, se sentía agradecida de no haber agarrado la cafetera porque con los nervios que sentía posiblemente hubiese quemado el trabajo de toda su vida.

—Ku… Ichigo-kun. —

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo ambos sonrieron de verdad.

—Orihime, sé que no tengo derecho y que mi forma de actuar o de no actuar, mejor dicho, te causó mucho dolor, pero si me permites, si quisieras, aunque sea volver a hablar conmigo…

—Ichigo-kun…

—Nunca pude olvidarte, pero nunca tuve el valor de buscarte, de darte una explicación de decirte cuanto...

—No tienes por qué, lamento haberte puesto en esa situación. Nunca quise que nos dejemos de hablar. Nunca quise poner distancia entre nosotros, siempre fuiste una persona muy importante en mi vida. Perder tu amistad fue una de las peores experiencias por las que tuve que pasar, siento haberte alejado con mis sentimientos. Nunca quise…

—No llores, por favor.

Tomó coraje, valor ese valor que tanto lo caracterizó tiempo atrás y la abrazó, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo.

— Esta vez, no quiero huir, no quiero sentirme de menos, no quiero sentir que no te merezco… si todavía estoy a tiempo…

En ese momento, sintió como los labios de la mujer que tenía abrazada acariciaban los suyos tersamente. Y en ese entonces, se sintió vivo de verdad… se sintió feliz por primera vez en muchos años.

—Siempre te he amado, Ichigo-kun.

Ichigo abrazó con fuerzas a Orihime, no quería dejarla ir, pensaba que si lo hacía despertaría de ese sueño tan agradable, dulce y tan feliz. En ese momento ambos comprendieron que, a pesar del tiempo que los había separado, estaban hechos para estar juntos.

—Hime…

Ella se sonrojó entre sus cálidos besos y se dio cuenta que no le hacía falta más porque sus acciones siempre fueron más valiosas que las palabras. Lo entendía, lo sabía y lo sentía. Después de tantos años de sufrimiento y soledad… veía un futuro brillante al lado de Ichigo Kurosaki.

El por su parte, había visto como las nubes de su interior desaparecían para dar paso a un sol radiante y cálido y por primera vez en mucho tiempo dejó de sentirse incompleto.

Fin.


End file.
